Life Complete
by CSICubsFan
Summary: Prequel to The Scientist Grissom plans to ask Sara to marry him but she tells him something before he has the chance. Will he change his mind? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Complete

Summary: Grissom is going to ask Sara to marry him, but Sara tells him something before he has the chance that might just change his mind.

Pairings: G/S; Greg/Sara friendship

Grissom and Sara had been dating for almost 6 months and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Grissom was walking through the lab in search of Sara when she went flying by him running into the bathroom.

She quickly emptied the contents of her stomach, wiping her mouth and washing her hands before exiting to see Grissom standing outside the door watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay"?

She smiled weakly, "We need to talk".

Grissom puts his hand on her back, motioning for her to go into his office where he closes the door and blinds.

"What's wrong"? He asks as he sits across from her.

"Do you love me"?

"What"?

"Grissom"! Sara said seriously.

"You know that I love you Sara".

"Well, you remember that one night about 8 weeks ago when you came over to my place and we - - "

Grissom smirked, "Believe me, that night is something I will never forget".

"Griss- - I'm pregnant".

"Are you sure"?

Sara sighed, "Grissom, do you know how difficult it was for me to tell you this? All you can ask is AM I SURE? Yes, I'm positive I took 3 tests at home and Catherine took me to the doctor- - Catherine knew it before the doctor confirmed it".

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to sound insensitive".

"What are we going to do"? Sara asked not looking at Grissom directly.

"Well, honey that is your choice but I hope you know that I will stand by whatever choice you make and I will be there for you through the whole thing if you should decide to keep the baby—our baby".

"I suppose you have stopped loving me, I mean now that I'm pregnant and all"? Sara questioned looking at Grissom tears evident in her eyes.

Grissom looked at Sara for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Sara, - -"

"No, don't say it I understand Grissom. I'll just go". Sara said getting up and leaving his office.

"No, Sara don't- -"

It was too late, she had left his office, and the building and according to Greg was extremely upset when she tore out of the parking lot headed for home.

Sara, his Sara was almost 2 months pregnant with their child and he couldn't say anything or wasn't fast enough forcing Sara out of the seat in front of him and now she was upset and once again it was his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not going to continue writing….the reviews have basically stopped and I'm sure there are people who read my stories praying that I will just stay away and not write anymore because my stories suck…so that's what I'm going to do. I've decided not to continue with my other stories as well.

Grissom had tried calling Sara about fifteen different times. He even had Greg try and neither one could reach her.

Grissom started to worry when after Catherine went to her place to drop something off she didn't answer.

"Maybe she was sleeping, or maybe she went out for a run or something". Nick suggested.

Catherine looked at Nick.

"She's been running with me the past few weeks, I enjoy the company and she says it will help keep her fit through her pregnancy until she can't run anymore".

Grissom sighed, "I'm going to head home I'll see you guys tomorrow".

Grissom went home opening a beer he went onto the internet looking for something.

He quickly entered his credit card information clicking the option to have them sent out right away.

Sara walked up to her apartment to see a small package sitting outside.

She picked it up walked inside and opened it up.

Inside she found the most adorable pair of white baby booties and a note.

_Il mio bel Sara,_

_I'm sorry I gave you the impression I was upset about the baby. Honestly I was scared when you told me-again thinking of me. I can't wait to have this baby with you and I hope that you'll forgive me. I love you more than you will ever know._

_Love always,_

_Grissom_

Sara couldn't help but cry. Grissom was scared as was she but she understood where he was coming from she did just kind of spring it on him.

She picked up the phone dialing Grissom's number.

"Hey, I wasn't sure you'd ever call me again".

"I love you Gil Grissom, I will always love you".

"I love you too and I'm sorry for the way I reacted".

"Can I come over"? Sara asked.

Grissom smiled, "I'd be upset if you didn't".

"Maybe, we can look at some baby names". Sara suggested.

"I'd like that". Grissom said.

"See you soon".

"Be careful, I'll see you soon". Grissom said before hanging up.

Grissom was paging through a baby name book and he circled a few names.

He thought the name Athena was a beautiful name so he circled it and flagged it so he could show Sara when she arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Story Summary: Same as the first.

Chapter Summary: Grissom pops the question and they pick Godparents for the baby.

Sara pulled into Grissom's driveway smiling down at her stomach.

"You're special kiddo, and your daddy and I love you very much".

Sara got out and went to the door ringing the bell.

Grissom answered the door wearing a tuxedo and holding a single red rose.

Sara looked at him, her mouth open ready to say something.

"Your outfit is in the guest room, along with a few other items". Grissom replied with a smile.

Sara leaned forward kissing him passionately.

"I love you Gil Grissom".

Grissom smiled, "And I love you Sara Sidle".

Sara walked into the guest bedroom to find a beautiful off-white beaded silk dress with a satin florette trim. Next to the dress was a pair of ½ ct. diamond and sapphire earrings with a matching necklace.

"Let me help you with that". Grissom said softly coming up behind Sara.

"I won't be able to fit in this much longer, are you sure you want me to try"? Sara asked referring to the dress.

"You're beautiful and the dress will be a perfect fit on you". Grissom replied smiling.

Sara put the dress on, Grissom helping her with the tie in the back.

"So where are we going"? Sara asked with a smile.

"That's a surprise".

"I thought we were going to look at baby names"? She questioned.

"Yes, but we actually have plenty of time for that so I thought we'd go out for a special dinner tonight".

Sara smiled pulling Grissom in for a kiss.

Grissom smiled, "Mmm that was nice, now before this goes any further I think we should leave".

Sara put her arm under his as they walked out of the house.

Both Sara and Grissom were somewhat nervous about that evening. Grissom was about to propose and he wasn't sure if Sara was ready for something like that, and Sara because she wanted more than anything to be with Grissom for the rest of her life and she wasn't sure it was what he would want.

Grissom pulled up to their destination giving the valet some money to park the car for the evening. He then moved around to the passenger side helping Sara out.

"We're at the Bellagio".

"Yes, we are". Grissom replied smiling.

Sara looked around confused, "There's nobody here".

The Bellagio was closed for a private party, little did Sara know that it was all for her. The fountain danced to sounds of Frank Sinatra as Sara took in the breath taking sight before her.

Grissom smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the light.

"This is all for me"?

"Yes, this is all for you". Grissom said as he bent down on one knee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Dinner, Dancing, Popping the question and a few friends.

A/N: I've decided to continue this-thank you to one particular reviewer for her wonderful feedback (I hope you know who you are).

The fountain sprays at the Bellagio continued to dance as did Gil and Sara.

Grissom remained on one knee and Sara started to cry.

"Sara Sidle, I love you more than all the stars in the world. I've loved you for as long as I can remember". Grissom swallowed and continued. "Will you marry me"?

"SAY YES"! A voice called out.

"Greggo, you're going to ruin the moment". Nick said slapping Greg in the head slightly.

Grissom and Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, yes I will marry you".

Nick followed by Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Brass all came out from beyond a wall.

"Congratulations guys"! Catherine said hugging Sara and giving Grissom a simple kiss on his cheek.

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes that had fallen as she gave all her friends a hug and thanked them for coming.

Catherine handed Sara a package and she opened it. "I couldn't resist having this made". Catherine said with a smirk. Inside was small shirt that said 'ENTEMOLOGIST IN TRAINING'.

Sara laughed, "This is perfect". She gave Catherine a hug and they all proceeded to go inside.

Music played over the speakers and while Catherine danced with Grissom, Greg proceeded to ask Sara to dance.

"May I have this dance"?

Sara smiled, "Of course".

"You know I'm so happy for you and Grissom, and I hope its ok with you if I think of the baby as my niece or nephew". Greg said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way". Sara smiled kissing Greg and hugging him tenderly. Sara looked at Greg for a moment.

"What"? He asked

"You've become my best friend and I hope we never lose that".

Greg smiled, "No we never will, you're my best friend too and I'll always love you."

Grissom looked over at Greg and Sara and smiled.

"Greg's a good friend, especially to Sara". Catherine said.

"Yes, I think that's why he'd make a great Godfather for the baby, and well you as the Godmother". Grissom replied smiling.

"Me"?

"Yes, you who else would we pick"?

"One of Sara's friend's, a family member I- I don't know".

"Well, I have no sibling's and Sara doesn't really have a family other than all of you and I'm not sure Brass could pass for Godmother". Grissom replied with a laugh.

"I'm honored, but are you sure its what Sara wants"?

"It was her idea, believe it or not she considers you a very good friend. She knows that we've been friends for a long time and couldn't think of a better Godmother for our child".

Catherine hugged Grissom as she wiped a stray tear that had fallen.

Sara smiled at the sight.

"What has you so happy, other than Grissom and your baby"?

"Greg, I was wondering if you would do the honor of being our baby's Godfather"?

"Me? What about Warrick or Nick- I mean you two are close and Warrick and Grissom are pretty tight".

"Because, you're my best friend and I want you. I mean yes I want Nick and Warrick involved but you helped me through some pretty tough times and well that's my reason and because I love you and I can always pick the others later on".

Greg smiled, "I'd love to be Godfather-thank you Sara".

"No Greg, thank you". Sara replied as she continued to dance with Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I'm skipping ahead a bit so I can get on with the story-hope that's ok. Oh, and according to one reviewer this story really isn't a G/S story it's a Greg/Sara story-interesting considering the fact that I'm the author and I know who the heck I paired up. So, they reported me because (again) according to them it's in the wrong ship category oh and I guess I also have a problem with G/S shipper stories. Ok, now on with the story. This is a short chapter because I'm tired from working the weekend.**

Several weeks had passed and the wedding was all planned. Brass would walk Sara down the aisle, as well as being Grissom's best man. Catherine was maid of honor and Lindsey was a junior bride's maid. Nick, Warrick and Greg were also part of the wedding party.

Sara, Catherine and Lindsey all had something special planned for the reception. The guys insisted on a bachelor party and of course Catherine insisted on a bachelorette party for Sara, leaving it clean so that Lindsey could be a part of it.

"So Sara, have you and Gil talked about names"? Catherine asked as they sat around the break room drinking water and coffee.

"We've jotted down some names but nothing permanent yet, but we considered either Gregory or Catherine as middle names or possibly Nicolas". Sara replied with a smile.

"Did you hear the latest rumor, Hodges bet Bobby Dawson $100 bucks that you're having twins". Greg said bursting into the room.

"What"? Sara said almost choking on her water.

Catherine looked at Greg, "I think you need to get a life outside the lab Greggo".

Greg just rolled his eyes.

Catherine and Sara just laughed and Greg walked out like he had just been punched in the gut.

"Twins, I'm not sure I could handle that". Sara said suddenly.

"You could, I'm not sure Grissom could". Catherine replied.

"Well, I have my sonogram later this week so I guess we'll find out".

"Ok and I'll take you". Catherine said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Except for the reviewer who reamed me out- they've been great. I'm also looking for someone who might want to do a story together….so if you're interested please email me. Thank you!**

Sara thanked Catherine for her offer to take her to her appointment but explained that she wanted to go with Grissom and share the special moment, since they were rarely ever off on the same day.

Sara and Grissom arrived at her appointment just in time to be called right away.

"Hi Sara, how are you feeling"? Dr. Green asked.

"I'm doing well I'm very excited for the baby".

"We both are". Grissom replied.

"You are the father I presume"?

"Yes, this is Dr. Gil Grissom my fiancé". Sara replied smiling.

"Good to meet you". Dr. Green replied.

"Like wise". Grissom said putting out his hand.

"Well, I'm not sure we can tell the sex of the baby yet but we can at least check on him or her".

Sara started laughing.

"What's so funny"? Dr. Green asked.

"There is a bet in place at our lab that I'm having twins or possibly triplets".

"Well, I guess we'll find out". Dr. Green said with a smirk.

He placed the wand on top of the cool jelly that was on her stomach and moved it around.

"Well, there is at least one heart beat and—"

"What"? Grissom asked.

Sara looked at the Dr. her eyes wide.

"Is the baby ok"? Sara asked worried.

"The babies are wonderful". Dr. Green replied.

Grissom and Sara nearly choked on what the Dr. had just told them.

"How many are we talking about"? Sara asked.

"You sure you're ready to find out"?

Sara looked at Grissom and they both looked at the Dr. and nodded.

"You're having--


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you as always for the great reviews!**

"WHAT"! Sara said almost falling off the table she was now sitting up on.

She looked down at Grissom who had nearly passed out from the news.

"Are you ok Dr. Grissom"? Dr. Green questioned.

"Did you just say what I think you said"? Grissom asked.

"Yes, you're having triplets". The Doctor confirmed.

"Are you sure we're having triplets"? Sara asked.

"I definitely heard three heart beats and those three bumps we saw were three heads".

"Well, I guess we're having three babies". Sara said not quite believing it herself.

"I'd like to see you again in about three weeks. Since this is a multiple pregnancy I want to make sure you and the babies are all healthy and doing well and that you gain the proper amount of weight to support them".

"Thank you Serena". Sara said smiling.

"You're welcome I'll see you in a few weeks".

"Thank you Dr. Green". Grissom said putting his hand out once again.

"It's Serena and nice meeting you".

Grissom smiled as the doctor left.

"Gil, so what are we going to do"?

"Well, we're having three babies all at once we have to start getting ready, we have names to pick out more godparents and we need to sell my townhouse and buy a much bigger place".

Sara smiled, "So you're ok with this"?

"Honey, I can't wait for all of this- I think we should get married sooner than later that way we have more time to spend getting ready for the babies and making sure you stay healthy".

"I love you Gil, I love you so much".

"I love you Sara Sidle almost Grissom". He responded with a passionate kiss pushing her back on the examining table.

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to continue this I think we better go before it leads to something more". Sara said as she run her nails down his chest.

Grissom swallowed, "I agree".

Sara and Grissom went back to their townhouse and started looking at both baby names and houses that they could look at. They also called their friends to let them know the news.

Catherine was so happy she started crying and of course the guys congratulated Grissom.

Catherine told Sara that there was a nice house a couple blocks from her that was for sale.

"We need at least 3 bedrooms if not more". Sara explained.

"This house has 3 full bathrooms, 5 bedrooms and one would be perfect for the nursery". Catherine went on to tell her.

"Sounds wonderful, I think we'll come take a look at it as soon as we make an appointment".

"You have one tonight at 5:30". Catherine said laughing.

Sara laughed, "We do"?

"Yes, I made it earlier for you when I asked you to hold on I went and called the number and they have an opening at 5:30 this evening".

"Alright, we'll be there". Sara said.

"I'll see you two later". Catherine said.

"Ok, later". Sara replied before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: Sara and Grissom move into their new house and the gang has a surprise for them.**

**A/N: Grissom and Sara already saw the house, bought it and are just about moved in. Oh, and I'm taking votes on the triplets-all girls, all boys etc…the one with the most votes is what it will be-also name ideas are always good. **

Sara really wasn't supposed to be on her feet much considering she was carrying triplets.

"Gil, I'm fine I can carry a box of silverware out to the car". Sara said smiling giving him a kiss.

Grissom just responded with a kiss and a smirk. "I just worry about you over exerting yourself ".

"I love you Gil, thank you for caring".

"You're so beautiful, and even more so in carrying our children".

"I can't wait till we get married". Sara said as they walked out to the car with the last load.

"Me either". Grissom replied with a smile.

As they were driving over to the house Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle almost Grissom"!

"Hey girly"!

"Hey Cath, what's up"?

"Are you headed over to your new place now"?

"Yep, were driving up the driveway now".

"Ok, see you soon". Catherine said excitement evident in her voice".

"What did Catherine want"? Grissom asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she has something up her sleeve".

Grissom smirked, "That's Catherine for you".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Summary: Sara and Grissom find out the sex of the babies and choose names.

A/N: Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed-they both wanted the same so I'm going to go with that. Chapter short because I'm going out by the pool to get a tan!

The guys had put together three beautiful bassinets and three cribs, and Catherine and Lindsey had painted the nursery a beautiful green and blue.

Each crib was all set for when the twins were a little older the bassinets would be easier for the first couple of months when Sara could just roll them into the master bedroom.

"So Sara, what time is your appointment today"? Catherine asked with excitement.

Sara laughed, "You just want to find out exactly who you're going to be godmother too".

"Well, yeah but I want to help you pick out names too".

"We sort of picked those out already".

"Oh, so what did you pick"?

"We'll tell everyone later when we find out exactly what the babies sexes are".

"So, six O'clock tonight right"? Catherine asked referring to the big party.

"Yep, and remember Lindsey is invited".

"Oh, I know she is so excited for the triplets. I think it's good that she's become closer to you and Grissom, she's doing well in school and she's getting straight A's in advanced chemistry and she got an A on the _Fire Ant". _

"Well, she's a good kid Catherine and Gil and I love her a lot". Sara said with a smile.

Catherine smiled, "Thank you for allowing her to have the relationship she does with Grissom. It really means a lot to me".

"I wouldn't have it any other way, besides we have a babysitter in the family that we can trust and don't have to run prints or a background on". Sara said with a laugh.

Catherine gave Sara a hug, "Well, we'll see you later and good luck".

Catherine left and shortly after Grissom picked up Sara for their appointment.

"Hi Sara, how are you feeling"? Dr. Johannsan asked.

"I'm feeling good considering I'm carrying three babies".

'Well that's good now let's see what you're going to have".

Dr. Johannsan put a cold instrument against Sara's stomach and three small images came up on the 3-D screen.

Grissom smiled as he held Sara's hand.

"That right there is a little girl, it looks like that one right there is a little boy and the other one is a little boy as well".

"Jack William and Jacob Gregory or Sean Nicolas, and the girl might be Kiera Elizabeth, Kathryn Grace or Kathryn Rose we're still undecided on a girl name as well as one of the boy names". Sara said smiling.

"Well, they are developing wonderfully and of course with this being a multiple birth they will be most likely born early and weigh a little less than full term babies so just keep eating well and I want you to start coming in every month for the next three months and then it will be twice a month after that".

"Thank you so much Selena". Sara said as she got up off the table.

"You're welcome and if anything goes wrong, please don't hesitate to call me".

"We'll do". Grissom replied.

Grissom and Sara walked out to the car hand in hand and he kissed her and then her belly three times before he got in and they drove home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Summary: Names are finalized, and Sara and Grissom get ready for their big day!

A/N: I apologize for lack of updates-I've been working a lot…still working alot just got a burst of energy to write a bit.

Everyone arrived at 6PM on the dot.

"Ok, we know that everyone is anxious to hear about the sex of the triplets and the names we have picked out so we'll get right down to that". Grissom announced.

"Oh GOODY"! Greg said jumping up and down.

"Down boy"! Catherine said with a chuckle.

"Hey, you're Godmother and I'm the Godfather we have right to be extra excited".

"Ok, c'mon you heard the man hurry up". Catherine exclaimed.

"Well, we're having two boys and one girl and we've decided on the names of Jack William, Samuel Gregory and Angela Athena Kathryn Grissom".

"I picked the name Jack". Lindsey announced.

"Yes, and I loved the name Jack William Grissom".

"Dr. Jack William Grissom". Gil repeated.

Sara smirked.

"You have two other children dear and they will be whatever they want to be". Sara said kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summary: The Wedding

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated much, I will try and update more as time and energy allows.

Due to the fact that Sara was carrying triplets, she was getting more and more uncomfortable so they decided to move the wedding up a bit.

I mean it was just the 'CSI' family and Grissom's mom who would be present. Grissom and Sara would go on their honeymoon once the babies were a little older and they would leave them with Catherine with help of the other members of course. Grissom and Sara had become good friends with her mother who had so generously agreed to help out so that Catherine could retain her position as 'acting supervisor' while Grissom was out of town and of course they accepted gratefully.

Grissom had stayed the night at Nick's, while Catherine and Lindsey stayed over night so they could help Sara get ready.

Lindsey woke to the sound of crying and was worried so she walked towards the sound.

"Aunt Sara, what's wrong"?

"Oh Linds, I didn't see you there". Sara said startled.

"Why are you crying, should I get mom are you in labor"?

"No, I'm fine sweetie. Hormones and nerves, I'll be ok".

"You know Uncle Gil loves you so much, you shouldn't be nervous to marry him".

Sara smiled, "I love him too but- I'm not sure he really wants to marry me".

"I think I better go get mom, you're getting married in like 3 hours and well, I'll be right back". Lindsey called out as she went to go wake Catherine.

"Sara Sidle, please tell me my daughter is just trying to give me heartburn right before your wedding by telling me you have cold feet and aren't sure that Gil Grissom wants to really marry you".

"Cath- - you don't

"WHAT? KNOW HIM? I know him and he loves you more than anything Sara. He calls me every night secretly to talk to me about this whole thing". Catherine said with a sigh.

"Talk about what exactly"? Sara asked confused.

"About how much he loves the woman who walked into his life all those years ago and how he regrets not doing something about it sooner. He talks about the babies, he's so thrilled about becoming a father and husband in the same year and he's afraid he'll run out of ways to show you how much he loves you or fail as a father, he's afraid you're the one who'll change their mind on really wanting to go through this. Believe me Sara he wants to marry you more than anything. I have never seen him act the way he has been over the last few months".

"He could never run out of ways to show me he loves me, he's the only one that really understands why I do some of the things I do and lets me get away with them even when he shouldn't".

"Exactly, and if that isn't love Sara then I don't know what is". Catherine replied with a smile.

"Thanks Cath, I appreciate this and I'm glad you're Godmother of our children because I know that if there comes a time when Gil and I aren't around they'll have someone we trust to go to about stuff". Sara said hugging the older woman.

"I called Uncle Greg and told him the wedding was off and he's calling Nick and Warrick now". Lindsey said with a straight face.

"Lindsey Anne Willows you better not have"! Catherine said looking at her like she was going to kill her.

"Chill mom, I'm kidding. I heard you and Aunt Sara talking. Besides, I want this wedding to happen just as much as Ecklie".

"Lindsey"!

"Mom"!

"Ok, I think we should all get ready before we give someone a heart attack". Sara suggested.

"Yes, its your wedding now how about getting in your dress"? Catherine asked.

"After I shower Cath, I smell pretty bad. Grissom might think he's marrying a decomp".

They all laughed and went their separate ways to get ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: Grissom and Sara are married.

A/N: I'm sitting at my computer and plan on writing until 'Two and Half Men'…well somewhere around that time. I apologize for the lack of updates. Also, as stupid as some of you think I am since this is fiction I'm making up the fact that a very pregnant woman carrying triplets could possibly walk down a long beautiful spiral staircase so just bear with me. Oh, and GO TIGERS!!!!!!!

Catherine was walking past one of the many bathrooms in Sara and Grissom's house when she heard a noise.

"Sara, you ok"? Cath asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yep, ok Cath the babies are just really active and one of them just kicked me really hard".

"Champion soccer player on our hands"? Cath asked with a laugh through the door.

Sara smiled, "I hope our triplets are whatever they want to be and if they want to follow in our footsteps that's fine and if not that's ok too".

"What did Gil say about that"?

"He looked at me like I was crazy, but I explained to him that if we didn't let our children do what they wanted they would resent us and I don't think we plan on having anymore children because of the fact that I'm delivering 3 at once and Gil's age".

Catherine looked at Sara.

"His words not mine". Sara said smirking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Catherine helped Sara with her dress and did her hair then she finished off Lindsey's and did her own.

"Mom, Sara you look beautiful". Lindsey said.

"I feel like a whale". Sara said starting to get weepy.

"Aww, don't cry you look beautiful". Catherine said smiling.

"Well, Aunt Sara are you ready"?

Sara sighed, "Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be".

"Knock, knock".

"Come in". Sara said.

There stood Brass smiling.

Jim gave Catherine and Lindsey both a quick kiss hello in passing as they went to take their places.

"Are you ready kiddo"?

Sara shook her head yes, "Thank you Jim, thank you so much for this wonderful gift".

Jim smiled as he took Sara's arm under his.

They walked down the long spiral staircase and Catherine resumed her spot behind Sara fixing her dress so that she wouldn't fall on it.

There Grissom stood with Warrick, Nick, Greg and Jim beside him looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful day to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Who gives this woman to this man"?

"I do". Brass replied.

"I Gil take you Sara to be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward".my best friend for life as my best friend for life

"I Sara take you Gil to be to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part".

Exchanging of Rings

Gil: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you.

Sara: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you

"You may kiss your bride". The minister finally says.

Grissom gives Sara the most wonderful kiss she has ever received.

"May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summary: Sara is now into her 7month of pregnancy and she'll soon deliver, but will it all go smoothly or will something happen?

A/N: Another chapter as promised and quick too! Aren't you all proud? laughing

A/N: Wally and Norman belong to me, but of course the characters of CSI do not-sadly!

Gil was at work and Sara was at home resting.

Sara hated being away from Gil and the lab and her 'family' but Grissom had gotten Sara a yellow lab puppy named Wally and a kitten named Norman to keep her company. They were wonderful companions and Wally was very protective of Sara.

"Ouch, oh man this can't be happening it's too early". Sara said quickly dialing Grissom.

"Grissom"!

"Gil, oh- OW"!

"Sara, what's wrong"?

"I think I'm in labor, I don't know. Something is wrong".

"I'm sending an ambulance immediately ok, I'll be right there. I love you 4 times Sara".

"I love you Gil".

Gil always said I love you 4 times because of the babies and there being three. Sara thought it was so romantic.

Sara did her breathing as taught and did some other things that Catherine had told her to try when the time came.

The ambulance came. Grissom arrived shortly behind letting them in.

"Gil, I'm so scared what if something happens to the babies"?

Grissom's blue eyes glistened with tears. Sara was his whole world and he wasn't sure he could handle it if something happened to her or the babies.

"They're going to be just fine ok, we're going to get you to the hospital and have you checked out. Catherine is going to meet us there and the others will follow as they finish their cases".

Sara couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she was really scared. She had bonded with three babies for over 7 months as did Gil. He even nicknamed Angela his joaninha pequena (translation in Portuguese: little ladybug).

The ambulance rushed Sara into the ER where the doctors looked at her immediately.

"Gil, how is she"? Catherine said running down the hall with Greg on her heels.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet". Gil replied.

Greg sat down as Catherine and Gil talked. He couldn't believe his best friend was possibly fighting for her life along with three babies.

He saw a doctor come out and it didn't look good. Catherine looked at him, she was crying.

Greg got up immediately and went over to her.

"Cath, what's wrong"?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary: Sara's and the babies' lives are in jeopardy and Gil must make a very tough decision.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!!

A/N: Correction to last chapter Sara is a little over 8 months pregnant to make this storyline fit.

"Cath, what is going on"? Greg asked again.

"Sara's not doing so well, they had to deliver the babies and right now she's in a coma and on life support".

"What the hell happened doctor"? Gil asked angrily.

"Well, baby A or your son Jack was in distress which also caused Sara to go into distress because of there being two other babies. We're doing the best we can, and your daughter she suffered severe trauma in the delivery and we don't expect her to make it through the night".

"So, what are you saying doctor? Do I have to take my wife and daughter off life support"?

"I suggest that you consider it, but you may want to have your daughter baptized and given last rites, again I am very sorry".

Greg looked up at Gil and Catherine tears running down his face. "I can't do this right now don't ask me what I think because you'd be asking me whether or not my best friend and her child should die and I can't make that decision, Sara just isn't my friend she is family and maybe not blood but - -I'm sorry Grissom". Greg said as he walked off.

Greg walked down toward the NICU and talked the nurse into letting him see Angela. "I could get in trouble for this but, you're Godfather and I'm also taking car of her brothers Jack and Sam and it just doesn't seem fair". The nurse replied a small tear forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me. Their mother is my best friend and well I made her a promise awhile back that if anything ever happened I'd be there for the babies because she's always been there for me". Greg replied.

The nurse took Greg to Angela's incubator where he sat down and held her hand.

There in front of him was a very small very frail body with a small pink hat on. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he could help but cry. He also started to do something he liked to do and that was sing.

"Now, Angela forgive your Uncle Greggo here I'm no John Mayer and your mom makes fun of me when I sing but I picked out this song for you".

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

Greg didn't know but Grissom had been watching him for the last ten minutes. He realized how much the babies and Sara meant to him. He remembered how excited Greg was when he found out Sara was pregnant with one baby let alone three.

Greg spotted Grissom through the window and smiled and for the first time that night he smiled back as if he knew things would be alright.

Catherine had left the hospital and she had made some calls to get the best doctors in the country to come in and take care of Sara and the babies to make sure they would all survive.

Greg looked up at Angela's monitors and saw that they were beeping more and more. The nurse came in and smiled. "She must like her new uncle Greggo's singing voice, I know I do". She replied sweetly.

"Why what happened"? Greg asked confused.

"She's improving and breathing on her own and her brothers are doing very well, they heard you sing too".

Greg flashed his wonderful smile causing the nurse to blush.

Grissom just shook his head, "You're hitting on my babies nurse Greg".

"She liked my singing, what can I say"? Greg said smirking.

"Catherine's on her way back and she needs to speak with us about something".

"Ok, let's go". Greg said after saying goodbye to his Godchildren.

Grissom placed tiny kisses on his daughter and son's hands.

Just as they walked out of the NICU they saw Catherine walking down the hallway with a big file of papers.

TBC?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary: Sara's life hangs in peril.

A/N: I did my homework on the medical stuff I'm putting in here-I know a little something about it.

"So, I figured out what Sara has". Catherine said as she met up with Greg and Grissom.

"How do you know what she has when her own damn doctor doesn't know"? Grissom snapped.

"I just had a specialist check her out her test results and she has a severe case of eclampsia".

Greg just looked at Catherine and shook his head, "That can be fatal".

"How do you know"? Grissom asked raising his eye brows.

"I did a research paper on it in school".

"I basically fired Sara's doctor from treating her from here on out because he basically refuses to believe that she has eclampsia. Thank god she delivered the babies. Eclampsia is more severe than preeclampsia and is what led to her coma".

"So, this new doctor what is he doing for my wife Catherine"? Grissom questioned.

"Well, she has preeclampsia as well which isn't unusual. She's being given magnesium sulfate to prevent any seizures".

"I thought that was only given when they're pregnant"? Greg asked.

"Usually it is but Dr. Richards determined it best to give her that and her stats are improving and might even come out of her coma in the next 48 hours". Catherine replied.

"Thank you Catherine, for doing this for helping out with all of this". Grissom said trying to smile through his tears.

She gave him a hug, "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome just the same". She said smiling.

"I think I'm going to go sit with Sara for awhile, tell her about the beautiful babies she created and how wonderful they are". Grissom said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, I'm going to go home a catch a nap and I'll be back in a few hours. I told Dr. Richards to page me if there is a problem and he has your number as well". Catherine replied hugging Grissom goodbye.

"I'm going to go catch some sleep as well and then head back to the lab for awhile". Greg replied.

"Greg, thank you so much for being there for Sara and for Angela".

Greg just smiled and walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

Grissom entered Sara's room. His wife was pale and she looked dead. What an awful thought to have and he thanked God at that moment that she wasn't.

"Hi beautiful, it's me Gil". He replied laughing to himself.

"We have three beautiful children and they're doing very well, it was a little touch and go with Angela but she's fine now. Jack weighed in at 3lbs 4 oz 17 in, Sam at 3lbs. 3oz 16in and Angela weighed in at 2lbs. 9oz. 18in. I took some pictures of crazy Greg singing and flirting with the babies nurse. Here's a picture of our daughter, she looks just like you. She has your beautiful brown eyes and your curly hair and Jack has blue eyes as does Sam. Dr. Richards your new OB/GYN says that Jack and Sam are identical twins".

Grissom held tight to Sara's hand and rubbed it gently. "I love you so much Sara and I need you to come back to me because I can't live without you and I know a few other people that can't either". He said kissing her forehead.

Grissom put his head down next to Sara and quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Summary: Sara wakes up from her coma after several weeks. The babies have been at home for 2 weeks with the help of the CSI family and a nurse.

A/N: I've decided to write another chapter and see if I continue to get the nasty reviews from people who claim that Sara had the babies already in a previous story of mine. Laughing as if they would know. Anyways, not sure I am going to continue but we'll see.

Sara looked blankly at Gil who she could tell had been crying recently.

"Gil, what's wrong"? Sara asked suddenly.

"Nothing is wrong baby, everything is right. You've been in a coma for the last 5 weeks and we almost lost you and our daughter, but Catherine and Greg saved the day".

Sara just smiled and looked around as if she were looking for something.

"Where are my babies"?

"They're at home with Greg, Catherine and Lindsey. They've gained 2 lbs and 2oz each. They look so good".

"I'm thirsty". Sara replied.

Gil reached in back of him and poured a glass of water for Sara and helped her take a drink.

"I love you Sara, I've missed you so much". Grissom said kissing Sara with great passion.

Sara pulled Grissom to her, "I want to see our children, I want to go home Gil".

"I'm going to go call Catherine and let Dr.Richards know that you're awake".

Sara nodded and squeezed Grissom's hand as he got up and left the room.

Grissom talked to Dr. Richards and called Catherine asking her to bring the babies so that Sara could bond with them as soon as possible. She agreed and told him that Greg and Lindsey would be coming to help her.

Dr. Richards went in and did a full examination of Sara and found that she had fully recovered from the eclampsia. "Well Sara, I am should have you stay until the day after tomorrow but since you seem to be doing so well and if you promise to call me by weeks end, then I will let you go home tomorrow".

Sara had the biggest smile on her face, "I'll call you 15 times if I have to I just want to get home to my husband and children".

Dr. Richards smiled back, "Alright then, you may go home tomorrow morning at 7 am if that's not too early".

"Not at all Dr. Richards and thank you for taking care of me and my babies".

"You're welcome, and I will see tomorrow morning to see you off".

"Goodnight". Sara replied.

"Goodnight".

Grissom came back in the room and saw Sara smiling from ear to ear.

"I can go home tomorrow morning Gil, I got a clean bill of health I just need to call the Dr. by the end of the week to check in".

"That's wonderful honey. Oh and guess what"?

"What"?

"Catherine is headed over with the babies for you to see".

"I get to see our babies? Really, I do"?

"Yes, really you do". A voice called out.

Gil and Sara looked up to see Catherine, Lindsey and Greg carrying three bundles wrapped in soft green and yellow blankets.

"You have three very good eaters here". Lindsey said.

"Is that right"? Sara asked.

"Yes, they all had an 8oz bottle before we came over here". Greg replied.

"Then we showed Greg how to change a dirty diaper". Lindsey said laughing.

Catherine laughed, "Yes now that was something".

Lindsey handed Sam to Gil and Catherine gave Jack to Sara while Catherine took Angela from Greg.

"Aww, you took my one and only girl away from me". Greg replied with a puppy dog face.

Sara looked up at Greg, "Thank you Greg for being so good to our children and especially Angela".

Greg leaned down and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek, "Anything for my best friend".

"Oh, I'm being released tomorrow at 7am so I was wondering if you could possibly take care of the triplets overnight because I kind of want Grissom here with me, as I've missed his company and I know he's missed mine".

"That would be fine, Jack and Sam actually sleep pretty much through the night, Angela still has a little trouble from time to time with her breathing but she has a machine at home to help with that and she really doesn't need it that much".

Sara smiled, "Thank you Catherine for taking care of the doctor situation and being there for Gil".

"We're all a family right"? Catherine replied.

"We sure are Cath". Grissom replied with a smile.

After Catherine, and the gang left with the babies Grissom snuggled next to Sara where they fell into a very deep sleep, but not before each of them whispered I love you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sara was up early the next morning, showered carefully as she had to be careful of her abdominal stitching. Grissom was still sound asleep on the bed when she got out of the shower and was finished dressing.

She walked up to him gently and kissed his ear. She figured he hadn't gotten much sleep between her being in the hospital and having triplets at home.

"I love you Gil Grissom, thank you for giving me three beautiful babies". She said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Lindsey, Greg and Catherine all arrived around 6:40 so that Sara could see the babies before she completed her discharge paperwork.

"You know Angela is definitely her father's daughter". Greg said with a small chuckle.

Sara smiled, "She looks just like his mom when she was a baby". Sara replied.

"Really"? Catherine asked.

"Yes, he showed me a picture of his mom when she was like 3 years old and she looks just like her. I can't wait till she meets her grandchildren, she was so excited when she found out her only child was getting married and then was expecting triplets".

"I think she's beautiful just like her mom". Grissom said waking up.

Dr. Richards entered the room smiling, "Well, Sara are you ready to go home or would you like to stay another week"? He said jokingly.

"I definitely want to go home, where do I sign"?

He handed her the paperwork and reminded her that she needed to call by weeks end to update him on how she was doing.

"I promise I will call, and I have a room full of people who will make sure that I call you". Sara said laughing.

"Yes, I'll make sure she does because I couldn't take another dirty diaper". Greg replied.

"Aww, Jack has one and you made him feel bad". Lindsey said handing him to Sara so she could change her first diaper.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean I'm Godfather but we all know who my favorite girl is".

Lindsey and Sara both put their lower lips down.

"Ok, I guess I have three favorite girls now".

"Watch it Sanders". Grissom warned as he took Sam and put him in his carrier next to Angela.

The gang walked out of the hospital and went home. Lindsey and Catherine went home to catch up on sleep and Greg went to help Grissom and Sara get situated at home and ended up falling asleep with Angela on the couch.

"He really is a great kid". Grissom said speaking of Greg.

Sara smiled kissing Grissom, "Next to you he's my best friend".

"Thanks to Greg, I got you, married you and now we have three beautiful children". Grissom replied kissing Sara as she picked up Sam so she could nurse him.

"I love you Gil Grissom".

"I love you too Sara Sidle Grissom".

END

Hope you all enjoyed my story!


End file.
